lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Mountains
The Iron Mountains, also known as Ered Engrin and the Mountains of Iron, were an immense mountain range in the northern part of Middle-earth. The Iron Mountains were traditionally associated with bitterly cold climates''The Atlas of Middle-earth,'' Thematic Maps, "Climate" partly due to the influence of the evil Kingdom of Melkor. It was also the former location of his ancient fortresses of Utumno and Angband.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter I: "Of the Beginning of Days"The Atlas of Middle-earth, The First Age, The Elder Days, "Introduction" History After returning to Arda from the Outer Darkness with his allies through the Door of Night, Melkor created the Iron Mountains and behind these walls safe from the light of the northern lamp Illuin he delved the great fortress of Utumno. Angband was also delved into these mountains west of Utumno. After Melkor's destruction of the Two Lamps, the Iron Mountains were connected to the Blue Mountains of the West to the Orocarni of the east.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter I: "Of the Beginning of Days"The Atlas of Middle-earth, The First Age, The Elder Days, "Introduction" Much later when the Valar decided to protect the Elves from Melkor by defeating him and imprisoning him, the changing of the shape of Middle-earth affected the Iron Mountains as well. Afterwards, the mountain range was distorted but was still long with lengths stretching from the Helcaraxë in the far northwest to the Orocarni in the far east and rising to immense and frightening heights, with enormous peaks such as Thangorodrim.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter III: "Of the Coming of the Elves and the Captivity of Melkor"The Atlas of Middle-earth, The First Age, The Elder Days, "Introduction"The Atlas of Middle-earth, The First Age, The Elder Days, "Beleriand and the Lands to the North" In the days of the War of the Jewels, the mountains protected Morgoth from being outflanked from the rear and with no enemy behind him, he was able to concentrate on the south. Because of its perilous heights, frightening looks, and foul winds, no Elf ever passed through the mountains for any reason but the spies of Morgoth would always find ways into the Beleriand, by unknown ways through the mountains. Morgoth's forces also captured Elves and brought them through the mountains to Angband.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIII: "Of the Return of the Noldor" After the War of Wrath the Iron Mountains and Thangorodrim were destroyed and the vast mountain chain was broken and disappeared for a great part of their length. North of the range lay the Forodwaith, a region of everlasting cold. Remnants of the great mountain range in the Third Age included the Mountains of Angmar in northern Eriador, as well as the Ered Mithrin and the Iron Hills of northern Rhovanion.The Atlas of Middle-earth, The Second Age, "Introduction" These remnants were unaffected by the Change of the World and ever after.The Silmarillion, Akallabêth (The Downfall of Númenor)The Atlas of Middle-earth, The Third Age, "Introduction" The only people known to have lived in the cold climates of the Forodwaith were a Mannish people known as the Lossoth, the descendants of the people known as the Forodwaith who once lived in the area around the Iron Mountains of the Icebay of Forochel.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, I: The Númenórean Kings, (iii): "Eriador, Arnor, and the Heirs of Isildur" Etymology The Iron Mountains were known as the Ered Engrin in Sindarin which meant 'Mountains of Iron'.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Translations References de:Ered Engrin es:Ered Engrin it:Monti di Ferro nl:Ered Engrin pl:Ered Engrin ru:Эред Энгрин sk:Železné štíty Category:Mountain Ranges Category:Beleriand